


Nightmare

by Sargonaha



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Final Battle, Nightmares, idk what else sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargonaha/pseuds/Sargonaha
Summary: Tommy and Dream are in the final battle, and, well, you'll see
Kudos: 7





	Nightmare

Today was the day. I was shaking I was so nervous. Dream, the most powerful guy on this server, I'm fighting him. Just me. Alone. Tommy vs Dream. I grabbed my gear and made my way out of my little dirt shack, god I hope I will be able to see it again, and Tubbo. I miss Tubbo, ever since Dream took him, I need to get him back, I need to win this fight, I need my Tubbo.

I tried using my compass but it didn't work. It never does. I want Dream dead, him and his stupid armor that he never takes off, he calls it _nightmare._ No one except George and Sapnap have seen him without it. They say that ever since then, Dream has never been the same, but I don't know. Why would someone be changed by armor, maybe he feels more powerful. 

I got in my boat and started rowing, faster than ever before, I was anxious, eager, and needing knowing that I could get back Tubbo. 

I finally arrived and saw him. There. I also noticed that George, Sapnap, and Ranboo was there. God I hate Ranboo. He took Tubbo away from me, and I couldn't protect him. I tried to shake away these thoughts as I walked up to dream, who had his mask, and of course his armor. I was wearing mine too, I had just put it on. 

Dream was standing in the middle of two mountains, George and Sapnap on one side, Ranboo on the other, all looking at me watching me walk forward. I was so nervous. 

Dream stood with his axe in hand, and I grabbed my sword. The battle had begun. 

I swung my sword at him, and he hit me with his axe, I started running as I heard him throw potions. 

"Where you going Tommy? Too scared to face me?"   
  
I hate that green son of a bitch. I took out my potions and splashed myself, turning around and looked at Dream.   
  


"Im not a pussy." 

I ate my golden apple and ran at dream. I took my sword, and plunged it into dreams stomach. Dream looked shocked, and fell to the ground. I took off his helmet, only to see black veins crawling up his face. I took off the rest of his armor, he winced in pain. Black vines were covering his body. George and Sapnap ran over from the mountain as I looked at him.   
  
"DREAM!" George and Sapnap shrieked. "Wha- what happened to you? What's on your body?"

Dream couldn't say anything, he was moments from dying. Dream looked at me, and grabbed my hand, I was not expecting that, and he simply said "Thank you" then his body went limp. He had died. I did it, I won. 

But something inside me didn't feel right, I felt... bad? 

Why did I feel bad? This man manipulated me, tortured me, and kidnapped my bestfriend. I can't feel bad. I took dreams armor in my backpack and went to find Tubbo. Ranboo came along with me.   
  


"Hi" 

"What do you want?" I didn't like Ranboo, if you couldn't tell.   
  
"To apologize." Woah. not expecting that. 

"For what?"  
  
"For not listening to you, I should have let you protect him, I shouldn't have taken him out with me. Could we start new after this?" 

"Maybe, right now I just want Tubbo back." 

I continued to walk and finally I found it. A black room. Tubbo. 

I raced over to the door and opened it, I found Tubbo lying there unconscious with... Dreams... boots? No no no that can't be right, I just beat him and took his armor, why does Tubbo have his boots? 

I reached into my bag, and look at "Dream's boots" They weren't his. He put his boots on Tubbo and took another pair to the fight. Why?

I raced over o Tubbo's unconscious body and carefully took him in my arms and walked back with him. As we were walking, I noticed something weird about Tubbo. It reminded me of Dream, black veins.   
  
"Hey Ranboo?"

"Ya?"

"Take Dream's body back for me, I need to look at it for something."   
  


"Ok." 

We started heading back.

When we got back, I saw Sam standing there waiting, I had told him about the battle before, because Dream had escaped his prison, and Sam wasn't the happiest with that. I promised Sam that I would win, I am glad I could keep that promise.   
  


"Sam!"   
  


"Tommy."  
  


"Sam, I need your help, you've been a doctor before, right? I mean like, you know how to do it and stuff?" 

"Ya, why?" 

"Well, Dream and Tubbo both have black veins, Tubbo not so much, but still he has some."  
  
"That's not good. Let me see him, take off the boots"  
  


I took off Tubbo's boots, they were very hard to get off though, I used all my wight to get them off, and finally I did. His feet had dark black veins going all the way up to his knee. I looked at Dream, who had the same black veins, just all over his body. 

Did this have something to do with the armor? It can't Right? That would be bizzare. But not impossible. I looked at Tubbos boots name. _Nightmare._ It was the armor. It was possessing him. 

I thought back to after I won, Dream had said _"Thank you"_ Was everyting he did.... Because of nightmare? Was this the reason that he was so violent? Was this why Dream had never been the same since he put on the armor? 

"I'm back, sorry it took so long." Sam re entered the room, I didn't even notice he left. He came back with a magnifying glass, and a light. 

"Sam, can armor have affects on people? Like posses them?" 

"Well Tommy, there was once this armor, known as _Day Dream_ and it would turn peoples blood yellow. It had a positive affect on ones who wore it. But one day, some say that the wrng person got ahold of it, and made it the opposite, and hid it, hoping someone one day would find and use it. No one knows what it is called, but we all hope to never find out."   
  
" _Nightmare"_

"What?" Sam was confused. But after that I knew. 

"Dreams armor. That's why he has black veins, that's why he is so violent. It's because of his armor. _Nightmare._ Thank you Sam, I'm gonna get Tubbo to the holy water, maybe that will fix him."  
"Wait Tommy, do you have this... _Nightmare_ armor? Did you take it?"   
  


"No. I left it on Dream." I didn't want anyone to find it. I didn't want it to get into the wrong hands.   
"Oh ok." 

I made my way to church prime. I carefully put Tubbo into it, and rinsed him off. I slowly saw the black veins vanishing. Nightmare was gone. 

  
I put Tubbo in bed, and put Dream's armor into my ender chest. No one can find it. Ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so sorry if it is bad, also idea from @_swiph2 on tiktok   
> Also I had no clue where I was going with this, but thank you all for 94 reads!! that's insane


End file.
